


Thirst Quencher Bet

by WildChildRed41



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their usual game night the reader makes a bet with Andy to see who could go the longest ignoring the other’s advances, the winner gets whatever they want giving to them by the loser. How long can they go before they crack….? Let’s find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst Quencher Bet

“You sure you really want to go through with this (Y/N)?” Andy asked, looking at them from across the table, you could see that familiar gleam in his eyes and you knew exactly what he was planning. “Of course I am babe.” You said back all the while stacking menus up around you like a fort to keep his gaze off of you. You had to admit this bet was stupid, you were going to crack first all because of how goofy and sexy your boyfriend was. If anything could break you it was Andy. The waitress had come over to get your drink orders, “Coke for me.” Andy said not breaking eye contact with the fort, “Water.” You mumbled trying not to laugh, you could feel the waitress staring at you like you were a child but with a muttered alright she left to retrieve it. He reached over and pulled down one of your menu’s walls which in turn caused the others to collapse. “I honestly don’t think you can beat me. To be honest I’m sure I’m gonna win.” He grinned and you rolled your eyes, “We’ll see.”

Throughout dinner he would mutter sexual things to you, more specifically what he would do to you. The bet had been going on since Thursday, it was now Saturday, and after a 24-hour gaming marathon you both ended up here in your favorite diner for breakfast. You couldn’t even eat you were so flustered by him, and he was grinning as if he had just won. Like the words just fell out your mouth admitting your defeat. You scowled at him from across the table as you finished eating, you went and paid the bill and began to walk back to your apartment. “So I was thinking for round 2 we could just skip the games and go straight to teasing.” He moved behind you and placed a kissed that spot on your neck while placing his hands on your hips. Neck kisses, your only weakness. You pulled away and turned to look at him, the fire in your eyes was enough to make him stand back. It was on. As you walked home hand in hand you began thinking of all the ways you can turn him on. It was really easy to compile the list, he enjoyed; light touches, preferably on his back, straddling his lap while whispering sweet nothings into his ear, sexy outfits you had from your college years, thank god for those am I right.

When you arrived home you went straight for your room, “Babe you okay?” he had asked through the door, you slammed it shut by accident when you rushed into the room. “O-oh yeah sorry I just had an emergency. I didn’t mean to shut it that hard.” You were holding up two different outfits against your frame staring at yourself in the full length mirror. Nurse or Maid? You could be the police officer, yeah that would work you had the handcuffs that were actual handcuffs and not those plastic ones that come standard with every costume, you thanked god your ex was a rent-a-cop, stealing those cuffs was the best thing you ever got out of that relationship.

Andy was sitting on the couch, thinking of your weaknesses as well, he had a long list to work from and he knew you weren’t much of a challenge anyways. He knew everything about you. That’s what made you love him so much, the fact he listened and if he had done something wrong he would change it just for you. You were taking a long time in the room and he was getting bored, he reached over and grabbed the remote. He turned on the tv and found a movie to watch. It wasn’t long before you came out the room, he wasn’t even watching your movements as you waltzed over to him, placed your hands on his shoulders and began rubbing them. “You’re really tense, is work really stressing you out that badly?” you asked as he leaned into your touch, you got him. “Yeah, Leslie has me running back and forth with April all day and its super boring.” You leaned down rubbing his chest, all the while your chest was pressed against him. You could feel him shudder as your lightly ran your fingers over him. You smirked, maybe this could be it, you could win. You moved around the sofa and sat down on his lap, he looked confused and yet aroused with your outfit of choice. “Any reason why you’re dressed like an officer?” he questioned as you leaned down and placed small kisses on his neck, “Oh no reason just thought it’d be perfect to the game we’ll be playing.” He gripped your shoulders and pushed you up, looking at you, face flushed, he looked ready to devour you. It couldn’t have been that easy to win him over.

You were right. He traced a finger up your back, making you curve with hit as he placed kisses on your neck, nipping and biting that sweet spot of yours, you moaned out not meaning to. He hands began rubbing at your thighs, massaging them while moving up to grab your hips and buck into them. You began to move your hips, pressing into him, “You look so hot, hell I’d love to be cuffed by you.” He grinned in pleasure as your face went red. He was winning. You had nothing, he was stronger than you thought, and he had more on you than you did him. You mentally slapped yourself, you should’ve bothered to ask more about his kinks rather than listing yours to him. “You want me?” he asked staring into your eyes, you bit your lip, admitting it meant losing and no matter what you didn’t want to lose but you felt his boner press up into you and you didn’t give a shit anymore. “F-fuck… yes, okay I do.” He smirked, “Admit defeat then.” You bit your lip, you didn’t want to, but you wanted him, but you wanted to win, it was very conflicting and finally you snapped. “I admit defeat. You win Andy.”

He grabbed you and picked you up taking you into your room and dropping you onto the bed. "Since I won I’d like to see you strip for me.” You giggled hoping that he was joking. "Ha okay, be serious babe. Is that what you really want?” “Yes. I am the winner after all." He flopped onto the bed next to you and rested the side of his face on his palm smiling. "C'mon (Y/N), get on my lap and strip." He smiled and patted his lap for emphasis. You huffed, sitting up you crossed your arms like a child, you stood up and took your place in front of him. Before he could give you more attitude, you started unbuttoning your cop uniform. “No on my lap." He grinned.  
You complied, heart clawing at your chest and face reddening with the utter humiliation of undressing in front of Andy, sure you’ve been naked in front of him but that’s only because he undressed you. “That's it (y/n)." He purred encouragingly, sliding his hands up to cup your breasts under the top as you went back to work on the buttons. "Shit..." You fought the urge to shield your blushing face with your hands. Instead you jerked up the top and tossed it to the corner of the room. He stared down at you, you were wearing the bra that made you look something out of a Victoria secret magazine. “Wow, I haven’t see that bra yet.” You blushed, “I got it online.” Was all you could muster. “It looks so good on you babe.”

Your face got redder which caused you to push your face into his shoulder shyly as you slid your thumbs under the waistband of the bottom part of your uniform and pushed down, leaving you in nothing but the matching thong. He didn’t say anything, “Say something." You didn’t know why you told him that, maybe because you were embarrassed about undressing yourself that the thought of him watching you turned you on and made you weak. Andy pressed his hand against your cheek bringing your head up to look at him. "You look so beautiful you know that. You take my breath away. You make me lose all thoughts and I cannot utter a single word because you’re so beautiful." You smiled, that was the sweetest thing he has ever said, you placed a kiss on his soft lips resulting in a make-out session. Once the skirt was gone, he grabbed for a feel of your ass and dug his nails into the soft flesh, leaving trails of red down your back end. During the heated kisses, him doing that made you wet and ready for him. You wanted him now.

Andy pulled away from the kiss long enough to pick you up, turn you around and bring you onto the bed. He held you by the waist, pressed his lips to yours and kissed hungrily, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You closed your eyes and did your best to keep up with him. The sound of a zipper sliced the air around you both, your bra and panties pulled off of you. "Those were really lovely on you but I think seeing you naked is my favorite part. As winner I’m going to make sure you and I enjoy this." He combed his fingers through your hair and gave you a smile. Andy shoved himself into you without further warning, and it felt as if the entire lower half of your body was burning. Your wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close, breathing hard against his neck. He jerked his hips forward and rammed the tip of his cock back into you, and you grabbed at his hair moaning out loudly. "Oh fuck," you moaned loudly causing him to sink his teeth into your neck.

He continued thrusting himself inside you, letting his grip tighten around your waist as he licked and kissed at the bite he left on your neck. You moaned under your breath, feeling your yourself ease up into the pleasure. He kept hitting that spot of yours every time he thrusted into you, you were so close, and he could tell by the way you were squeezing down on him. You knew deep down you could’ve won; you totally would’ve won if you continued your plan but Andy totally deserved this. You loved him deeply, after all, he was the only one who really understood you and didn’t demand anything from you, only your love and trust. As you were caught up in your romantic nostalgia, his thrust began to get lazy and he was muttering how much he loved you, how he never wanted to leave you and how you felt so nice around him. It wasn’t long before he was cumming which sent you on your own orgasm. You shook with pleasure as he laid on top of you, brushing some of your hair off your face, “Hey sexy.” He smirked and you smiled trying hard not to laugh at his goofy self. “Hey handsome.” You said back kissing the tip of his nose, “Thanks for letting me win. You totally would’ve won.” You rolled your eyes, “Who said I let you win.” He smiled at you and said, “Please babe you could’ve won. You let me. And I thank you.” He kissed you passionately, rubbing your cheek with his thumb which soothed you into a good night’s rest.

 


End file.
